A Title Might Spill SomethingOO
by um.hello.alrighty then o.o
Summary: Nuh-uh, I'm not spilling anything! Rated T just to be safe . Nico & OC.


Chapter One

_Takes place in the beginning of The Titan's Curse, please note that I made Nico and Bianca a bit older; Nico is thirteen and Bianca is fourteen._

Oh gosh. Oh gosh. OH GOSH. You wouldn't believe what it is like waking up at 6 AM just to have a horrible day. I mean, it is kind of hard to imagine a _good _day when you're going to my school, but this day was _especially_ horrible.

Well, you are probably wondering _why _my day sucked so badly. It all started in math class. My teacher is a bit strict, you see, and she doesn't tolerate note passing all that well. You can sort of imagine how the rest of that class went.

If you can't, well, you'd have to be pretty stupid. But for that small minority of people _that _stupid (i.e. Iean Callahorty), I will explain. Imagine that your teacher is rambling on about some sort of algebraic thing that you are positively sure that you will never understand in a million years. Well, just think, what would you do?! I decided to draw a little, erm, _picture_ of my mentor to pass to my best friend, Nico, in the front row. It would've gone perfectly fine, but he just happens to sit next to notorious tattletale Louise Ramkin. She gave me up and I got stuck with a _really _long detention.

So, why is this so bad? Why, on this day in particular, would that SUCK? Two words: SCHOOL DANCE. I am missing one of my only chances not to wear my stupid school uniform and to talk to my friends without landing a punishment. This SUCKS.

I am currently walking down the hallway. Left, right, left, right...yada, yada, yada...and all that jazz. Yeah, well imagine just realizing that you are being FOLLOWED! It's a little bit creepy, dontcha think?! Now imagine realizing _this_: These people following you aren't, erm, _normal_.

"I found two," the boy on the left said. Then, a girl with a sort of punk look that scares the heck outta you said something that really started to scare me: "Three half bloods? Here?" Oh yeah, that's normal! I cautiously looked over my shoulder to see if they were still following me. They were.

"Keep walking," I thought. My chances of them leaving me alone were pretty slim, especially since they seemed to be looking for something. I kept thinking about something that they were saying...something about "half bloods". Half _what_?! Something inside me really hopes that half of that is human...

I'm still walking towards the detention room. No sight of my math teacher yet, thank gosh, but I still have those weird people _stalking _me. They're still talking. "So, who is it?" another girl asks, this time, a blond. An instinct caused me to glance behind me. I soon regretted it because a finger pointed right at..._me_.

The suspense was killing me. I walked even faster than before and the rhythym of my footsteps was starting to get a little creepy. I tried to walk silently, but before I could go much of anywhere else, I was cornered by the creep-o stalker group.

My psycho stalkers were all a little older than I was. Two guys and two girls stood to face me. One whose voice I did not recognize from my little bout of eavesdropping said something to the others. It sounded a little like, "I'll handle, her, you go get the other two". The other boy and two girls nodded an agreement and rushed off towards the gym, where I really wanted to be right now.

"I'm Percy," he told me. "I'm gonna take you somewhere where you'll be safe". I noticed that he sounded like he was trying not to scare me or anything. Guess what? NOT WORKING. My voice shook when I spoke. "Why wouldn't I be safe here?!" I managed to choke out.

He led me to the side of the hallway by my shoulder and whispered: "Look, do strange things ever happen to you?" I had to admit the truth, I'd had some really weird experiences with things that seemed like, erm, well, _monsterous_. Not like dragons or anything, but weird things like when I saw a type of sea-serpent at a harbor during vacation. "Depends on what you mean by strange," I said in a know-it-all fashion.

"Monster strange," he said; exactly what I was thinking. I nodded hesitantly and he told me to follow him. Being a bit short, I found it hard to follow his quick pace, but I managed to keep up. We found the others halfway towards the gymnasium. Goth girl, Blondie, and Other Boy were accompanied by...NICO?! Yeah, my best friend was weird, too! GO US! Nico's older sister Bianca was also with them.

Bianca was a nice person who wasn't easily frightened, but the look on her face was sort of a mixture of fear and shock. Her eyes widened and her hands balled into fists. Percy uncapped a pen and a shiny bronze sword appeared. "That was SICK!" I exclaimed, but was quickly shushed when we saw IT.

Dr. Thorn. I realized something was up when his face was a little weirder than usual. I mean, he always looked strict in an evil way, but today he was looking especially ghoulish. Percy swung his sword, but missed. Something sharp shot out from behind Dr. Thorn. My thoughts immediately switched to "Oh shiiii......"


End file.
